


Moment in Time

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-18
Updated: 2007-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Moment in Time

Title: Moment in Time  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #84: Timeless  
Warning: None  
A/N: AU  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Moment in Time

~

Severus scowled, rechecking the time. Where was his tardy lover? _I should have realized this tendency when he was late for our Bonding..._

A thud upstairs made him jump. “Try not to destroy the house, I’m rather fond of the place!”

An indistinct reply made Severus roll his eyes. “Come on. We’re already late.”

“Sorry,” Harry gasped, running down the stairs. “I’m ready.”

Severus considered berating him, until he saw the way his robes emphasized the trim, muscled figure. He gazed at Harry for a timeless moment.

“What?” Harry asked.

Severus shook his head. “Just remembering why I married you.”

~


End file.
